A Pirate's Life For Me
by ClumsyReader
Summary: Isabella de Rosa, Bella, was born into Piracy. When she was 22, sent to the future. There she meets Peter and Charlotte. After four years in the future Bella is sent back to her time, the time of Pirates. Join Bella on her adventure with Jack, Will, and their crew. No Cullens (Only Jasper). AU
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own The Pirates of the Caribbean or Twilight. They belong to Disney and Stephenie Meyer. I only like playing with the characters.**

_Author's Note: Happy New Year! I present to you my new story, "A Pirate's Life For Me."_

Prologue

Hello there, my name is Isabella Marie de Rosa. I have been traveling with Captain Jack Sparrow for the last six years. We met when I was sixteen years old. He was twenty-two at the time and offered me the chance to sail with him. My own father Antonio de Rosa was also a pirate but he had been killed and my mother had recently died so I accepted his invitation.

~B~

I couldn't understand why someone like him would want a silly little girl to travel with them.

Anyway, I recently received a letter from Tia Dalma, requesting my appearance so I snuck away from Jack, which was a tricky thing to do.

Tia Dalma met me in the front of her hut and invited me in with a short greeting, "Hello, childe" she said with a thick Jamaican accent.

"Hello, Tia." I replied as I followed her deeper into her hut. Almost every surface was covered with bizarre items such as a jar of what looked to be a preserved human heart. I shuddered and kept on walking, trying to not think about what surrounded me. Soon we came to a stop, Tia walked behind her bubbling cauldron, almost resembled a witch in one of the stories papa told me as a child. "Childe, you have been chosen by the Gods to travel into the future. There you will learn everything that is needed for you to return to the past." I look at her, jaw slacked. I'm in shock.

"Here, take this," she holds out and empty canvas parcel bag "it's enchanted. It has everything you will need. Keep it on you at all times." she tells me. I nod my head silently, "Good. There is a salve in there, you will know when to use it."

"What about Jack?" I asked, worried for him, I quickly wrote a note for him. "Can you make sure he gets this?" I asked Tia Dalma, handing her my note. She took the note while I slipped the handle of the parcel bag over my head, so it was now hanging from my neck.

"Donna' worry about him childe, all will be well," she paused, "Good Luck, Childe." she said before muttering a few unrecognizable words. Everything goes black.

~B~

I don't know how much time had passed before I opened my eyes, but I knew I was no longer in Tia Dalma's hut nor in my own time any longer. I sat up on the incredibly soft couch and took in my surroundings. I didn't pay attention to the two strange people sitting across the room from me as I continued surveying the room.

Everything was strange, there was some kind of strange contraption on the wall directly across from me and I could see tiny people moving inside of it. I wanted to look at the strange contraption some more but I needed to continue my assessing my location. Moving onto the furniture, there were two large plush chairs and I sat upon a large couch with a wooden table in front of it.

I finally took in the two strange people sitting across from me. They were wearing strange clothing, the female dressed in a pair of short trousers, what I even considered scandalous, they didn't go past her thighs. She was wearing something akin to a men's shirt but was form fitting. Now the male was wearing strange trousers, it was some kind of blue fabric that I didn't know and he too was wearing a men's shirt but it had sleeves and was form fitting as well.

They both were inhumanly beautiful but deathly pale. They had dark circles around their eyes, with the irises were a strikingly red color. They had a soft glow around them, as the sun made its way into the room. I noticed that they tried to stay out from any direct contact with the sun.

As soon as the male could tell that I was finished looking around the room, he spoke, "Hello, darlin'. My name is Peter Whitlock n' this is my lovely wife Charlotte. What's ya name?" I cocked my head to the said, "Isabella Marie de Rosa. Call me Bella. Where am I? When am I?"

"I'm sorry I don't understand... What do you mean 'When are you'?" The male asked. I sighed, "What year is it?" I asked.

"Oh, it's 2008 and we are just outside of Houston." the female, Charlotte answered.

My eyebrows shot up, I was shocked at how far into the future I was. Then I remembered them saying something about a '_Houston.' _I scrunched together, I was confused, "What's a _Houston_?" I asked. The two strange people I now know as Peter and Charlotte gaped at me, "Ya know...Houston, Texas?" Peter asked slowly.

I shook my head, "I've never heard of this _Houston_ or _Texas_." They just continued to stare at me like I've grown a second head. I cursed and begin going over what I remembered before waking up. I remember getting a letter from Tia requesting my presence, then her telling me that I had been chosen by the Gods to travel into the future, handing me an enchanted bag- I patted my chest and sighed with relief when I felt the bag still hanging there-I was brought out of my thoughts by Peter asking, "How did ya get onto my property?"

I looked at him and rolled my eyes, "Magic," I began pacing, "I received a letter requesting my presence by Tia Dalma-" I was cut off by Peter, "Tia Dalma?" he asked.

I nodded, "Aye, Tia Dalma. After traveling to her hut, I was told that I had been chosen by the Gods to travel into the future. She gave me this bag," I held up the bag hanging from my neck, "Wished me luck, then muttered a few words. Next thing I know I'm waking up on yer incredibly soft couch."

"What year was it when you left?" Charlotte asked. I stopped pacing and looked her right in the eye, "Aye, it be 1746. I think." I replied.

"Wait," Peter said, waving his arms in front of him, "Are ya tellin' me that yer from tha past?" he asked. I sighed, "Aye, I am." I said. After a few quiet moments, I sat back down on the strange sofa and asked, "Now, where is this 'Houston, Texas' located?"

"America." Peter answered. I was a little confused, "Isn't that the name the British Colonists called the land they lived on?" I asked.

"Yes, but they fought British rule n' won. Now there are fifty states in America." Peter answered. I sighed, I had a lot to learn. I rubbed my face and looked back up at Peter and Charlotte, "What are ye guys? I know yer not human. I can just see by yer eyes." They looked at me a little shocked then Peter sighed and sat down in the large lounge chair, pulling Charlotte onto his lap, "Well since we've established that ya a time traveler, I guess we owe ya some answers." He looked at Charlotte before turning to look at me, "We're vampires," he said.

I just nodded, "Aye, I can accept that as long as ye don't eat me, savvy?" I asked. Again they looked at me like I was a nutter. "What can I say? I've seen a lot of crazy shit," I help out my arm and pulled up my right sleeve showing them my pirates' brand, "I'm a pirate, savvy?"

"Buried treasure n' everythin'?" Peter asked as he was practically bouncing in his seat.

I shrugged, "Sometimes, it depends on who's loot it is." I answered before adding, "We did a lot of looting from ships with gold coins and jewels."

We sat in the silence for what felt like forever before Charlotte asked, "Why exactly were you sent to the future, Sug'?"

"Tia said that I was to learn about things that I would need when I go back, but I have no idea what or how I'm gonna learn it." I replied.

"Well, we'll love ta help ya out darlin' if yer accept it." Peter said. I smiled, "Thank ye Peter. I had no idea what I was gonna do if I went out into a world I know nothing about."

"It's alright Sug'. Peter and I would love for you to stay with us since you've got no where else to go and obviously you don't know anything about the last three hundred years to get by on your own." Charlotte replied. I gave her a half smile, "Thank ye, Charlotte. Ye too, Peter." I said again.

"No problem and please call me Char, everyone does." Charlo-_Char_ replied with Peter nodding his head in agreement.

I sighed for what felt like the thousandth time since waking up in this strange place, "Well, I guess I've got a lot to learn. When do we start?" I asked.

**Tell Me What You Think.  
>Please Review:)<strong>


	2. Chapter One

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own The Pirates of the Caribbean or Twilight. They belong to Disney and Stephenie Meyer. I only like playing with the characters.**

Chapter One

Four years ago, I was sent to the future by Tia Dalma. When I first arrived in the future, the first people I met were the Whitlock's. Peter and Charlotte took me in after I explained to them that I had no where to go. I soon found out that they weren't human, but vampires. I suspected that they weren't human when I first met them, due to their eye color, but I decided not to say anything, hoping that they would tell me on their own.

Anyway, over the last four years, Peter and Char (as she likes to be called), have taught me everything I could possibly need to know. With the help of their sire, Jasper, who was a vegetarian vampire (someone who feeds on animals instead of humans) they trained me in multiple unharmed hand-to-hand combat techniques, assassination techniques, marksmanship, and swordsmanship. I was even taught several languages including, Portuguese, Spanish, Italian, and even Chinese. They would have taught me French but I grew up speaking the language.

Jasper not only added his own techniques to my repertoire, he took over my studies, teaching me modern geography, mathematics, astrology, world history, etc. I enjoyed reading, silently, in their large library. Modern fiction was my favorite, they contained ideas that people from my time could never have imagined, like aliens from other planets or horseless carriages, that are called vehicles. Hell even after four years, I was still having trouble watching television because it confuses me. Don't even get me started on "cell phones". I can't tell you how many times I have wanted to slap Peter for making fun of me for not being able to do anything on my phone.

I can't believe how much I have learned, in the last four years. I swear I was bursting at the seams with knowledge and wanting to learn more. I can tell there were things that Peter wanted to teach me but he held back because it was something I wouldn't be able to use when I went back, like teaching me how to drive one of those horseless carriages.

~B~

Char decided that I was going to write everything I learned down into a journal. She wanted me to record everything I have learned, my thoughts, feelings, dreams, etc. It was weird at first, I only wrote down what I learned, drawing examples or the steps, until I got comfortable and begin carrying the journal around wherever I went. I drew down things that I saw, I wrote down my thoughts of home, my dreams, I mainly drew pictures of Jack and the things we used to do together. Thanks to Char, I have fill about four journals and she even bought me more to write in when I was back home. I placed them in the enchanted pouch Tia Dalma gave me.

Tia Dalma also gave me a jar of her healing salve. I used it a couple times when I decided to get a few tattoos. The first tattoo I got was Jack's tattoo of the Sparrow flying over water with the sun in the background. It was not only to honor Jack but was marking me as his. And after a few days of research (Char helped me use a "computer" I think she called it), I decided to get a full back tattoo. I chose a Traditional Japanese Tiger tattoo. This tattoo represents. strength, courage, and power. It is seen as a symbol for destruction, cruelty, beauty, and speed throughout many Asian countries.* I felt that the tattoo best represented who I was and I knew Jack was going to love it. I even added a few piercings to my collection, one though was done on a dare by Peter, but I don't regret it. I have learned to love them.

I could just tell I will be leaving soon. As it was, I felt like I stayed longer than I should have. We recently celebrated my 26th Birthday. Peter, Char, and Jasper insisted I stay to celebrate. I had so much fun even though Peter tried to see how much it would take for me to get drunk. After I finished the first bottle of rum with only feeling a slight buzz, Peter let it go when he quickly realized that it was going to take much more alcohol to get me drunk. I think he forgot that I come from a time where we drink rum like water and I have an incredibly high tolerance for alcohol. We spent the night drinking and dancing at the Club.

I swear, besides missing the Whitlock's, I will be missing their indoor plumbing. It was blissful not having to use a bucket, like on the ship, or using a dirty outhouse like the ones in Tortuga.

~B~

I was brought out of my thoughts by Peter, waving his hand in front of my face while calling my name. When my eyes finally focused on his face I answered, "What?"

"Are ya alright? I've been tryin' ta get ya attention fer five minutes." he replied. I chuckled, "Aye, sorry mate. I was lost in me thoughts."

Peter sighed, "Ya have ta leave, don't ya?" he asked.

I gave him a sad smile, "Aye, I've been too long. Jack's probably worried 'bout me." I replied.

"When do ya have ta leave?" Char asked, walking into the room, Jasper right behind her. "I can stay the night but, I should leave no later than tomorrow night." I told them. They nodded then Peter got his 'I-have-an-idea" look on his face and I immediately started shaking my head, "Whatever it is Peter, I will not do it." I told him.

He just laughed, "What makes ya so sure ya have any say in the matter?" he asked. Char and Jasper chuckled. I sighed, So, what adventure are we goin' on now Peter?" I asked.

"We're gonna go clubbin' tonight as a farewell party for ya." he replied. Again, I shook my head, "No, 'member the last time we went clubbin' Peter?" I thought back to the last time we went out, Peter's "knower" (his "non-gift" they told me about), took us to the wrong club. For the entire night, Char and I were getting groped by men thinking we were strippers. Sure, I was used to it since it happened every time I was in Tortuga but, the one time a guy put his hand up my skirt, one that Peter insisted I wear, I couldn't hold back my anger. In the end, Peter and Jasper end up pulling my off of the guy. Though, I'm almost positive that Char had him as her meal that night.

They all laughed, "I promise that won't happen again Belle. Cross my heart n' hope ta die a true death." he replied. Char and I giggled at his words while Jasper just rolled his eyes. Ever since Peter has watched something called _True Blood_ he has been using the phrase, "true death" for when a vampire truly dies.

Standing up, I sighed, making my way to the room I've called mine for the last four years. "Alright, ya win this round Peter." Peter whooped, giving Jasper a high five, then ran to his and Char's room to get ready. Char chuckled, "Well, we better hurry up n' get ready. Do ya want me ta help with ya hair n' makeup Suga'?" she asked.

I shook my head, "No thank ya. I'm not gonna wear much makeup and I'm gonna keep me hair down." I replied. I never really liked wearing much makeup. "Alright Suga' holla if ya need me." she replied and headed up to make sure Peter wasn't making too much of a mess. I swear he was a woman or was one in a previous life. He takes the longest to get ready. He needs to find the "perfect outfit" and make sure his hair was just right.

~B~

Twenty minutes later, we were in the contraption I've come to know as a truck. Peter was driving down the road, singing along with the radio while Char sat in the seat next to him. I sat in the back, with Jasper, quietly looking out the window, trying to memorize as much as possible before I leave tomorrow. Soon Peter was pulling into a parking space outside of the club. I climbed out of the back and followed the others toward the entrance. We bypassed the line and walked right up to the bouncer. One look at Char and I, he allowed us to go inside.

Char was wearing a strapless corset top with a leather mini skirt and five inch heels. I other the other hand, wore a "crop top", that showed off my belly piercing with a pair of shorts that Peter called, "Daisy Duke's." I paired them with a pair of four inch, heeled gladiator sandals (at least that's what Char told me).

Inside the club, the music was blaring from all sides, while people were on the dance floor, "grinding" on one another. It reminded me of Tortuga. I followed Peter and the others to the bar where he proceeded to order a bottle of rum and whiskey. We then made our way through the crowd to an empty table. As soon as I reached the table, I shot back a couple glasses of rum and whiskey before pulling Jasper out to the dance floor.

~B~

We stayed at the club, dancing and drinking until a little after one in the morning. When we got back to the ranch, I took a quick shower before plopping down on the bed and falling asleep.

The next morning, I woke up and quickly packed everything I wanted to bring back with me, into the enchanted pouch. I dressed into my normal clothes before heading downstairs for one last meal. Since Jasper has never seen me in my normal clothes, when he saw me come down the stairs, his jaw dropped. He was unconsciously projecting his feelings of shock and lust.

I greeted Peter and Char and quietly ate my breakfast, knowing it would be the last home cooked meal I would ever eat. After I ate, I headed out the back door and began to meditate. Tia Dalma said it was important for my mind to be cleared of all thoughts, but the ones of home, when I was ready to return to the past. As soon as I no longer thought about my time in the future, I began to chant the words Tia Dalma gave me, "Mwen vle ale lakay ou." I repeated that sentence four times before I felt the world spinning around me. When I opened my eyes, I was happy to see that I was on the docks of Tortuga.

**Tell Me What You Think.  
>Please Review:)<strong>


	3. Chapter Two

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own The Pirates of the Caribbean or Twilight. They belong to Disney and Stephenie Meyer. I only like playing with the characters.**

Chapter Two

Walking towards the Faithful Bride, I smiled. Though even during the day, Tortuga was still filled with whores and drunks, roaming the streets looking for someone to either sleep with or to rob. This place was familiar and I didn't realise how much I missed the place until now. I walked into the Faithful Bride and looked around, everyone was enjoying the rum and gambling. I walked to the back, where I was able to see if there were rooms available.

"Are there any rooms available?" I asked the bartender.

"Sorry, love. We're all out of rooms." he replied. I sighed then turned back towards the open room. Looking around, I spotted Jack. I smiled, knowing he would have a room so I could just bunk with him. I started walking across the room, heading in his direction. Not much has changed in four years.

"Well, if it isn't Captain Jack Sparrow." I said, stopping in front of him. His head shot up and his face lit up with a bright smile. "Bella!"

He pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist. Over his shoulder, I noticed a young man with long brown hair looking at us, almost like he was assessing our relationship. I took in his appearance, scanning for his weak points. Jack felt my body go stiff and followed my gaze to see what I was looking at. He rubbed my thigh bringing my attention back to him, "Don't worry, love. He's a friend."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Is he a friend or someone ye owe money too?" I asked with a smirk. He chuckled, "He's a friend, love." I relaxed my body but still kept myself alert, in case something goes down.

Jack turned and waved the young man over to us. As we watched him walk towards us, Jack asked, "Where we ye for the last four years, love.?" I smiled, and whispered, "Later." into his ear as the young man stopped in front of us. Jack cleared his throat, "Bella, this is WIlliam. William Turner." My eyebrows shot up, I heard about the Curse of the Cortez, and how it was Bootstrap Bill's medallion that was need to end it.

"William, this is Isabella de Rosa. She's an old friend."

I smiled, "It's Bella n' it's nice to meet ye William." I said, holding out my hand; he shook it and said, "Likewise and please, call me Will." I nodded my head, giving Will a small smile. Jack cleared his throat. When I looked over, I knew he wanted to discuss something with me. We both got up and he led us to a table in the back of the bar. Sitting at the table was none other than Mr. Gibbs. My smile got bigger as I walked up to him and gave him a hug, "Mr. Gibbs, it's been too long!" Jack pulled me into his lap once he sat down.

"Aye, Ms. Swan it has. But that is not me fault, where ye been?" he asked. I sighed and looked to Jack, I wanted to tell him before anyone else, "That's a story fer another day, Mr. Gibbs. Now Jack, I need to ask ye-" I had turned back to see Jack almost drooling over some whore that was sitting at the table next to us. I cleared my throat and he whipped his head around to look at me.

"What? Oh Bella, did ye say something?" he asked. I could feel the tears threatening to fall and looked away from Jack. I got out of his lap and sat in the chair I squeezed my eyes shut, took a deep breath, and turned back to Jack. He had a confused look on his face, I sighed shaking my head.

"Yes, I was wondering why ye need that boy. I mean it's obvious that he's not a pirate n' it doesn't look like he'll ever be one." Jack looked at me, a confused look on his face and asked, "Haven't ye ever heard 'bout the Curse of Cortez?"

"Aye, I have. Is that the reason ye need 'im, cause he's Bootstrap's son?"

"Aye, he's the perfect leverage." During our exchange, Mr. Gibbs had been looking extremely confused and decided it was time to cut in.

"Now," Gibbs began, "what is the nature of this venture ye are in?" Jack's smirk appeared on his face.

"I'm going after the _Black Pearl._" Gibbs choked on his drink a little and my eyebrows, once again, shot up in surprise. "I know where it's going n' I'm gonna take it."

"Jack, that's a fool's errand. Well, ye know better than me the tales of the _Black Pearl_." Of course he does, he used to be the Captain of it after all.

"That's why I know what Barbossa is up to," Jack paused, "...all I need is a crew."

Gibbs cleared his throat, "From what I hear of Captain Barbossa, he's not a man to suffer fools nor is he one to strike a bargain with one."

"Well then, I say it's a very good thing I'm not a fool then, aye?"

"That's to be debated." I muttered as Gibbs says, "Prove me wrong. What makes ya think Barbossa will give up to ye?"

"Let's just say it's a matter of leverage, aye?" Jack nodded over to where WIll was standing. I started to laugh as I saw a particularly large whore was trying to grope him and he looked very uncomfortable. Will's head shot up and looked at me, I guess he heard me. I stifled my laugh and turned back to Gibbs. It looked like he finally understood what Jack was trying to tell him.

"The kid?"

"That is the son of Bootstrap Bill Turner. His only child, savvy?" Gibbs' eyes grew wide as he said, "Is he now? Leverage says ye? I think I can feel a change in the wind says I? I'll find us a crew. There's got to be some people on this rock as crazy as the likes of both of yous."

I giggled, "Was that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Aye, Take what ye can." Jack toasted to us.

"Give nothing back!" Gibbs and I replied.

~B~

After a couple more drinks, I found myself once again in Jack's lap and slightly drunk. I knew if I had the choice, I would stay here, surrounded by Jack's arms, soaking up his warmth. Jack was stroking my hair and it looked like he was about to say something but he changed his mind and had us both stand up. He told Gibbs that we'd be at the docks at noon and that the crew better be waiting for us there. He took my hand and began leading me towards the stairs that will take us to the room Jack had obviously acquired.

Once we were in the room, Jack allowed me to change into one of his shirts to sleep in. I heard him suck in a deep breath as I pulled my shirt over my head, I knew he saw my tattoo. I quickly pulled his shirt over my head and took off my trousers. I turned towards the bed to see Jack just sitting there staring at me with wide eyes.

I sat next to him and sighed.

"So, where were ye? I searched n' searched for ye. Ye left without a word." Jack said laying down beside me.

I took a deep breath and said, "I was summoned by Tia Dalma."

He sucked in a deep breath, his eyes grew wide as he stared at me.

"I," I paused, "Tia Dalma told me I had been chosen by the Gods to travel to the future. Tia Dalma was supposed to give ye the letter I wrote for ye. I guess she didn't, since ye didn't know where I was. She gave me an enchanted bag and I was immediately sent to the future."

I laughed at Jack's face, his eyes wide and bugging out. "What was it like?"

I shrugged, "It's insane n' completely different than our world. There are things that I would never have dreamed of existing. I know I can't tell ye everything but it is easier to get ink and piercings in the future. Ye saw the dragon on my back but I also got this one as well," I pulled the sleeve up to show Jack my right arm. He gasped and ran his fingers over the tattoo, knowing immediately it was for him. This tattoo basically marked me as his.

"The couple I stayed with taught me a lot. I wouldn't have been able to learn what I needed to without them." I said before continuing,

"I got some piercings too, as you can tell," gesturing to my nose and showed him my ears which were now filled with piercings.

"The reason I was sent to the future was to learn enough to send me back home." I paused, "The food and alcohol was so much better though." I giggled and Jack chuckled. I sighed and laid my head on Jack's chest. I could feel myself drifting to sleep. Just as my world went black, I could have sworn I heard Jack whisper, "Goodnight, my love."

~B~

I woke up the next morning, still in Jack's arms. I smile softly and carefully untangle myself from him. I stripped out of the shirt and put on my normal attire, trousers with a corset over my shirt. Since there are no bras in this time, my nipple piercings are somewhat noticeable in this shirt, I turn back to the bed and find that Jack had been watching me get changed. I smiled, "What?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Nothing, love. Ye look beautiful."

I blushed, "Thank ye, Jack. Ye should hurry, we've got to meet our crew soon."

**Tell Me What You Think.  
>Please Review:)<strong>


	4. Chapter Three

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own The Pirates of the Caribbean or Twilight. They belong to Disney and Stephenie Meyer. I only like playing with the characters.**

Chapter Three

Jack, Mr. Gibbs, Will, and I walked down to the docks. When we got there, standing in a line that stretched all the way down the docks was the most pathetic group of people I had ever seen in my entire life.

"Feast yer eyes, Captain," Gibbs said to Jack. "All of 'em, faithful hands 'fore the mast. Every man worth his salt." I found that rather comical as I looked over the crew. There were about five men who looked as though one good gust of wind would blow them over; I was sure that one of the crew was a female and another man who was quite possibly the shortest person that I had ever seen. Gibbs then added, "N' crazy to boot."

Will looked at Jack, a smirk showing on his face. "So this is your able-bodied crew?"

Jack didn't answer; he just looked up and down the line before walking over to an old man with a parrot on his shoulder. The three of us followed him.

"You, sailor," Jack said to the man.

"Cotton, sir," helpfully supplied Gibbs.

"Mr. Cotton. Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" Jack asked quickly. When the man didn't say anything, Jack remarked, with a tinge of anger and a lot of impatience, "Mr. Cotton! Answer, man!"

Gibbs spoke up, "He's a mute, sir. The poor devil had his tongue cut out –" at this point Jack stuck his tongue out distastefully, looking into Cotton's now open mouth, and I muffled a laugh "– so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how..." Gibbs trailed off a bit. While Gibbs was saying this Jack, was making faces at Cotton and Will was looking at him like he was crazy. I was used to Jack's personality by now so I crossed my arms and was inspecting the crew. I sighed, I guess they'll have to do.

"Mr. Cotton's – parrot," Jack hesitantly spoke, now looking at the bird. "Same question."

The parrot squawked. "Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!"

"Mostly," Gibbs voiced, "we figured that means yes."

"Of course it does," Jack said straight away. He looked towards Will, a near angry expression on his gorgeous face, "Satisfied?"

"Well, you've proven them mad," Will replied. I giggled and Jack smiled at me.

A feminine call from down the line made Jack frown: "And what's the benefit for us?"

Jack sauntered cautiously down to the person who spoke. Gibbs, Will and I followed him once again like loyal little puppies trained to obey its master. Jack took off the sailor's hat, revealing a pretty dark-skinned woman.

"Anamaria," Jack grinned worriedly; and for good reason too as "Anamaria" slapped him hard around the face. I had a strange feeling that she and I would get along very well.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either," Will smugly voiced.

Jack made a face, "No, that one I deserved."

"You. Stole. My. Boat!" she stated sharply.

"Actually –" Jack didn't finish as Anamaria slapped him again. He closed his eyes, grimacing. It made me giggle. "_Borrowed_, borrowed without permission – but with every intention of bringing it back to you."

"But you didn't!"

Jack searched for an answer. "You'll get another one," he tried.

Anamaria slowly lifted a finger and pointed at him, "I will."

"A better one," Will added. He and I shared a cunning smile.

"A better one!" Jack hurriedly agreed.

I grinned and gestured to the _Interceptor,_ "That one."

Jack looked around confused. "What one?" He then understood and looked at me, annoyed, "That one?!" I gave him a sly look and cocked my head silently. He sighed and glanced back at Anamaria with a pained smile and said, "Aye! That one. What say ye?"

She was the first to reply but the rest of the crew shouted, "Aye!"

The female pirate, Anamaria, briskly walked past Jack, slamming back on her hat, while Jack gave me a hard look.

"Something wrong, Captain?" I asked innocently.

He opened his mouth to say something but then thought better of it and simply turned away. I smirked to Will which he returned. Gibbs talked quietly to Jack, though I could still hear them.

"No, no, no, no, no, it's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, sir, never mind two!" He nodded his head towards me.

Jack glanced at me. I could detect the small grimace as he turned back to Gibbs. "It'd be far worse not to have 'em." I slapped his arm gently before grabbing onto it. He escorted me aboard the _Interceptor_ obediently and I helped Jack and the crew set sail.

~B~

A few hours into the journey, a storm decided to make it's appearance. Jack was behind the helm, ready for it. And boy did he need to be. The wind was strong, as it swept across the ship, the sea's water crashed against the sides, furious in its attempts, and the rain plummeted down like a cold, wet form of sunshine. I was clinging onto the railing, trying in vain to stop shivering. Though I was in my "pirating outfit," it was soaking wet and the wind was blowing hard, making me shiver.

I could hear Will questioning Gibbs as they fought against the storm as well.

"How can we sail to an island that nobody can find, with a compass that doesn't work?" A small smile graced my lips. Oh, if only he knew how wrong he was.

I opened my mouth to say something but Gibbs beat me to it, "Aye, the compass doesn't point north, but we're not trying to find north, are we?" There was a pause as Will contemplated that, and then I heard Gibbs call to Jack, "We should drop canvas, sir!"

"She can hold a bit longer," came his rough voice. I looked over to them and saw Gibbs tilt his head.

"What's in yer head that's put you in such a fine mood, Captain?"

Jack grinned and I felt myself do the same. "We're catching up."

~B~

"Dead men tell no tales," squawked the parrot as we entered a lagoon.

"How cheerful," I muttered to Will. He nodded with a wry face.

"Puts a chill in the bones how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage," spoke up Gibbs as he stared out to all of the shipwrecks dotted about in the water.

"How is it that Jack came by that compass?" Will asked, eyeing the pirate himself. I listened closely to Gibbs' answer.

"Not a lot's known 'bout Jack Sparrow 'fore he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta. That was 'fore I'd met 'im. Back when he Captain of the _Black Pearl_." Even though I hadn't known him when he was Captain of the _Black Pearl_, I still knew exactly what Gibbs was talking about.

"What?" questioned Will almost disbelievingly. "He failed to mention that."

Gibbs squinted. "Well, he plays things close to the vest now. N' a hard learned lesson it was." Which I could understand.

The Isla de Muerta was an island that could not be found, except for those who already know where it was hidden. Now, even though Jack trusted me, he had never told me where the island was. I had always suspected it was because of what Barbossa has done to him after he had told him the island's bearings. But I could never be 100% sure because Jack always changed the subject whenever I brought it up.

He started to smile a little, excited to tell the story. "See, three days out on the venture the first mate comes to 'im and says everything's an equal share as it should be n' that should mean the location of the treasure, too. So, Jack gives up the bearings. That night there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island n' left 'im there to die – but not before he'd gone mad with the heat." I wiped a tear from my eyes,the story had always intrigued me. It was the fact that someone would do something that terrible to a man, who once considered him one of his closest friends, horrified me. I don't think I'd ever recover if Jack did that to me. Though I knew he'd never do it.

"Ah," Will grinned. "So that's the reason for the…" Will was now trying to imitate Jack on one of his... worse days, by moving his arms weirdly with a strange look on his face. Though I giggled at this, I still felt the need to stand up for Jack.

"Hey! Don't make fun of 'im! It's not his fault that Barbossa is a lying, bastard!" Will's head snapped to me and it looked as though he wanted to reprimand me for my language but thought better of it, and turned back to Gibb's who had continued to tell the story. Gibbs' face, however, was not as amused.

"She's right, reason's got nothing to do with it." He stood up straighter. "Now, Will, when a man is marooned, he is given a pistol with a single shot. Well it won't do much good huntin' or to be rescued – but after three weeks of a starvin' belly n' thirst, that pistol starts to look real friendly." I muffled a gasp as he mimed shooting himself in the head; Jack couldn't commit suicide. I wouldn't allow it because I could never imagine what my life would be like without Jack. I would probably be stuck on a ship where I would be looked down upon or dead. I couldn't think about that now; if I burst into tears, I don't think any of the crew would let me forget it.

Gibbs continued, "But Jack made it off the island n' he still has that one shot. Oh, but he won't use though; save for one man: His mutinous first mate."

"Barbossa," I stated. Will looked over at me and Gibbs nodded.

"Aye."

Will still seemed curious though. "How did Jack get off the island?"

"Well, I'll tell ya. He waded out into the shallows n' there he waited three days n' three nights 'till all manner of sea creature came n' acclimated to his presence. On the fourth morning," Gibbs grinned, "he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, harnessed them together n' made a raft."

I didn't think Will believed this story at all because he looked at Gibbs and repeated, "He roped himself a couple of sea turtles?"

Gibbs nodded again, "Aye, sea turtles."

Will leaned forward. "What did he use for rope?"

Gibbs opened his mouth to say something and when he thought about it he must of realized he had no answer, but didn't need one. He looked away from Will… And right at Jack.

Jack had wandered over in the middle of Gibbs' story and when Gibbs' couldn't answer he took it upon himself to do so.

"Human hair," came Jack's voice from behind us. I simply turned my head toward the pirate I loved. "From my back," he continued. This disgusted me every time I heard it. But it was also funny because after he said that Jack looked at me and winked; it was all I could do to keep myself from laughing.

Will didn't look amused; in fact, he looked a bit ill. Jack then looked around the Pearl and yelled, "Let go of the anchor!"

"Aye, Captain, Let go of the anchor!" the crew all repeated.

"Young Mr. Turner and I are to go ashore." Jack announced calmly. I cleared my throat and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to look at me and said,

"No."

"But Jack―"

"No, and that's final. Barbossa doesn't know about you yet and I'd like to keep it that way." He patted me on the head and walked away leaving me standing there, pouting.

"Captain," Gibbs exclaimed. "What if the worst should happen?"

He paused for a second before replying quietly, "Keep to the code."

My eyes widened and my throat constricted.

"Aye," Gibbs nodded, "the code."

By the look on Will's face he didn't understand what they had meant. But I had. And I didn't like; not one bit.

I watched as Jack and Will got into the small boat.

"Bella," Jack called from the side.

"Coming," I called.

"I'm sorry, love. I know you want to come with us. I don't want to give Barbossa leverage on me." I was confused and it showed. "If he saw us together, he'd know ye my weakness." My eyes widened and I smiled at him. I leaned down and pecked his cheek, "Come back to me, Jack." He nodded and then they were off.

**Tell Me What You Think.  
><strong>**Please Review:)**


	5. Chapter Four

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own The Pirates of the Caribbean or Twilight. They belong to Disney and Stephenie Meyer. I only like playing with the characters.**

Chapter Four

It was taking too long. I was getting anxious so I decided to go ashore and find Jack myself. As I was readying the boat, Gibbs noticed I was doing and tried to stop me. I didn't listen though and soon I was making my way into the cave, I got out next to the boat Jack and Will used. I started walking in the tunnels, I could faintly hear the sound of chanting but I couldn't tell what direction it was coming from. The sound bounced off the tunnel walls, echoing.

After some time, I knew I was lost, there was no denying it. Damn, there are too many tunnels on this bloody island. I would never get to Jack in time.

Just as I thought that I turned into a chamber and knew I was close. There was treasure everywhere. There were piles it all over the ground, hanging from the ceiling, and stuffed into every nook and cranny throughout the cave. I even snuck a few things into my enchanted pouch (yes, I still have it. I never go anywhere without it).

On top of a particularly large pile of treasure was a chest. It wasn't just any chest. It was the chest that stored the gold of Cortez. The chest was open and I could see all the gold medallions. Seeing the gold, it sparked an idea. I grabbed a couple pieces of gold then ran off to find Jack.

~B~

When I finally found him, he was surrounded by pirates, pointing their guns at him. I sighed and shook my head.

"Oi! Move out of my way! All of yous!" They all turned to look at me and when they saw I was a woman, they just smirked and laughed. There was one that was overweight and his friend had a wooden eye, his name was Pintel, I believe that's what Jack called him. ANyway, he stepped forward and said, "And what are ye going to do if we don't"

This time I smirked and replied, "Nothing..." I pushed my way through the group until I was in front of Jack,"...yet." I turned and looked at Jack, his eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open. I got right in his face and went to say something but instead I lifted my hand and smacked him across the face.

When he recovered from the shock of me slapping him, he looked me in the eye and said, "I guess I deserved that one," I stared at him for a second before yelling, "Damn right ye did! I can take care of myself. Ye had me worried!" The crew was watching this whole exchange with their mouths hanging wide open. A few even were laughing at Jack's behavior.

When Jack noticed this, it caused him to try to say something,

"Palulay. Palu-li-la-la-lulu. Parlili. Parsnip, Parsley, Partner..." It was obvious he was trying to say "Parley" but before I could tell him that, the one with the wooden eye said,

"Parley?" Jack looked at him triumphantly and said,  
>"That's the one! Parley!" Pintel looked furious and yelled,<p>

"Parley? Damn to the depths of whatever man thought up "Parley"!" Jack leaned in close to Pintel and stage-whispered, "That would be the French."

I sighed and shook my head at Jack as he turned and gave me a big smile.

~B~

The group of pirates led us back to where Barbossa was standing. He stared at Jack and I, and after realizing that he had no idea who I was, he asked,

"Who are you?" I looked over at Jack to make sure it was okay for me to tell him my name, he sighed and nodded his head. I turned back to Barbossa and answered him.

"Isabella de Rosa." He was stunned and studied me for moment.

"You don't say? You Antonio's daughter?" I nodded my head. After a few moments he nodded his head, I guess he satisfied with my answer; then turned to Jack and in a very, very, confused voice, asked,

"How the bloody hell did ye get off that island?" Jack looked at me and winked before answering Barbossa,

"When ye marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, ye forgot one very important thing, mate. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

I giggled and Jack shot me a smile before looking back at Barbossa.

"Well, I won't be makin' that mistake again. Gents, you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow?"

"Aye!"

"Kill him." When he looked at me he smiled wide, his nasty brown teeth and all, "Keep the girl alive." I shuddered as they raised their guns. As they did that Barbossa grabbed my arm and started to pull me with him. But before we could get very far Jack said,

"The girl's blood didn't work, did it?" Barbossa rolled his eyes and turned back towards Jack and yelled,

"Hold yer fire!" The whole crew looked very disappointed; it was obvious that they had wanted to kill Jack since the saw him earlier.

"You know whose blood we need." Jack grinned and said,

"I know whose blood you need."

~B~

Barbossa led Jack and I off the island and on to the _Black Pearl_. Barbossa still had hold of my wrist and I could tell that it was making Jack angry. Jack and I were led into his private quarters and sat me down next to him. That must have been the last straw for Jack because he blew it and pulled me into the seat next to his.

"Jack!" I whispered, warning him but it was too late. Barbossa looked between us knowingly, damn it Jack! He now knew that Jack cared for me! Now he could use me against him. Jack to to Barbossa who had been staring at me creepily and cleared his throat. His head snapped to Jack and stared as Jack put his arm around my waist.

"Now Barbossa, lets discuss the matter of _my_ ship." Jack spoke up. I saw him sneak a peek at me before standing up, "I am going to steer the _Black Pearl_, towards the nearest deserted island n' I am going to leave ye, n' anyone who dare tries to stop me on that island."

Barbossa chuckled, "So you expect to leave me standing on some beach with nothing but a name an yer word it's the one I need and watch you sail away on my ship?"

He seemed to think that this was extremely funny because as he said the last part he smiled and laughed at Jack.

"No, I expect to leave ye standin' on some beach with no name at all and watch me sail away on my ship. Then I'll shout the name back to ye. Savvy?" I let out a burst of laughter, causing both me to look at me. I covered my mouth and motioned for them to continue.

I noticed Barbossa was staring at me with a strange expression on my face that I couldn't quite place, it was only there for a fraction of a second before he turned his attention back to Jack and said,

"But that still leaves us with the problem of me standing on some beach with nothing but a name and yer word that it's the one I need." Jack thought about that for a second before grabbing an apple and handing it to me saying,

"Of the two of us―"At my cough, Jack corrected himself, "three of us, I mean. Bella n' I are the only ones who haven't committed mutiny. Therefore, our word is the one we'll be trustin'." Jack paused, "Although, I suppose I should be thankin' ye because, in fact, if ye hadn't betrayed me n' left me to die, I would have an equal share in that curse, same as ye." I took a bite of the apple he gave me earlier, "Funny ol' world isn't it?"

Barbossa grunted and stared at Jack, but before he could say anything else, a member of his crew, Bo'sun I think, walked into the room and said,

"Captain, we're coming up on the _Interceptor_." When I heard this I choked causing Barbossa and Bo'sun to stare at me and I sat up straight in my chair. I rose from my chair and rushed out of the room.

I was halfway up the stairs when Barbossa and Jack finally decided to join me on deck. When I reached the top of the stairs I turned around and saw Barbossa and Jack both making their way up to the helm. Barbossa had already reached it when Jack started to head in my direction.

Jack looked frantic as he basically sprinted up the stairs towards Barbossa; when Jack reached him he got in front of his telescope and said,

"I'm having a thought here, Barbossa. What say we run up a flag of truce, I scurry over to the _Interceptor_, n' I negotiate the return of yer medallion?" Barbossa looked at Jack with narrowed eyes, before he grinned at him and replied,

"You see Jack, that's exactly the kind of attitude that lost you the _Pearl_ in the first place. People are easier to search for when their dead." At the latter statement, Jack looked appalled. Jack wouldn't kill if he could avoid it. Barbossa then got a mischievous glint in his eyes, and suddenly, I knew what would happen before it happened, "Lock him in the brig!" Barbossa then turned to me and said, "Will you be stayin' or going with Jack?"

It wasn't as if the answer was hard; stay here and probably be raped, or go with the man I loved?

"I'm going with Jack." Jack threw me a grateful look and winked at me. Barbossa growled at me and said,

"So be it."

~B~

Bo'sun threw us into a cell and shut the door. As soon as he walked up the stairs Jack and I began searching for a way out.**  
><strong>

After a while, we came to the conclusion that there was no way out and gave up. Jack sat down against the wall. I followed suit after a couple minutes of pacing leaned my head on his shoulder.

After a few minutes of silence, I exclaimed, "Jack, we are never going to get out of here!" Jack smiled at before saying,

"Don't worry, love, we'll find a way out." I looked at him, memorizing exactly what he looked like before leaning back against the wall and sighing. It was going to be a long and stressful journey.

**Tell Me What You Think.  
>Please Review:)<strong>


	6. Chapter Five

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own The Pirates of the Caribbean or Twilight. They belong to Disney and Stephenie Meyer. I only like playing with the characters.**

Chapter Five

Jack and I peaked out of a hole in the ship, we noticed what looked to be cargo floating in the water. The _Interceptor_ was losing cargo, and fast. That's when I noticed that the _Black Pearl_ was preparing the cannons; I realized what was going on and exclaimed,

"They're preparing for battle!" Jack looked over at me and nodded.

Just then the whole shipped started to turn, and Jack and I were knocked over; I landed right on top of Jack. We stared into each other's eyes, our faces moving closer and closer until our lips were about to touch. We broke apart once we heard the first of the cannon fire.

Jack and I ran back over to the hole to observed the fight. About thirty seconds later, Jack's eyes widened and he pulled me down to the floor. Barely two seconds later, the hole opened up further by some sort of cannon ball.

Jack sat up and reached over the right; floating in the water was Mr. Gibbs' flask, why that was there I had no idea. While Jack was attempting to drink out of it, I noticed that the make shift cannonball had blown the cell's lock right off and it would now be possible to just walk out of the cell. I tapped Jack on the shoulder and pointed at the door, showing him what I had found. He looked at it, lowered the flask and walk over to the door. When he reached the door, he slowly pushed open the door, with a finger. He turned his head back to me and winked. I chuckled at him and stood up.

Jack grabbed my hand and together we walked up the stairs and onto the deck. We slowly made our way over to the edge of the ship, where we waited for a rope to come our way. One man swung across to the Interceptor, missed and then swung back to the Pearl. Jack pushed him out the way, grabbed the rope, turned back to the man and said,

"Thanks very much."

Jack pulled me close to him and swung us over to the _Interceptor_. We were just about to let go of the rope, when Jack hit a man pushing him over board and causing us to go flying back over to the _Pearl_. Once again we swung back to the _Interceptor_, only this time around we let go and landed soundly on the deck.

We turned around and saw Mr. Gibbs staring at us with an awestruck look on his face; he then exclaimed,

"Jack, Bella!" Jack detached Gibbs' flask from his belt, handed it back to him, and said,

"Bloody empty!" Then he ran off in the opposite direction. I giggled before following Jack. When I caught up with him he had grabbed hold of a pirates wrist and was saying,

"That's not very nice." Then a girl, who I assumed was Elizabeth, whacked him the head with a piece of wood; knocking him over board. I smiled at Elizabeth, before saying,

"We haven't met, I'm Isabella de Rosa." Elizabeth looked at me, then smiled and said,

"Elizabeth Swann." She held out her hand for me to shake.

~B~

Jack grabbed Elizabeth by the shoulders and pulled her down to the ground, and asked,

"Where's the medallion?" She looked furious and raised her hand to slap him, I grabbed her wrist, looked at the bandage she had on it and asked,

"Ahhh, where's dear William?" A frantic expression overtook her angry one and she murmured,

"Will." She stood up and ran over to the hatch that I assumed Will was stuck in and started to try and move it; smiling at Jack and started to stand up, but was stopped in my tracks by Jack. In front of him was a monkey. Not just any monkey, Barbossa's evil pet monkey; and he the medallion. Jack stood up exclaiming, "Monkey!" and ran after it.

I watched as he followed it up the fallen mast, and he almost had it when it climbed onto Barbossa and gave him the medallion. Barbossa smiled at the monkeys and said,

"Why, thank you, Jack." I could hear Jack mockingly reply,

"You're welcome." Barbossa grinned at him and said,

"Not you. We named the monkey 'Jack'." He then raised the medallion and said, "Gents, our hope is restored!" The crew raised their weapons and cheered.

~B~

Barbossa's men started gathering the crew and tying them to the mast. I was left out and caught Jack as he was pushed into me. I quickly hugged him and gave him a kiss when Bo'sun wasn't looking. I pulled back and turned to the scene in front of us. Jack pulled me against his chest just as the _Interceptor_ blew up.

Elizabeth tried to attack Barbossa, but it didn't really work out. He turned around and grabbed her arms, smiling the whole time and said, "Welcome back Miss, you took advantage of our hospitality last time, it is only fair that you return the favor." he proceeded to throw her to the crew and they began to grope her. Just as they went to remove her dress, I spotted Will pulling himself aboard and shouted,

"Barbossa!" he picked up my gun and pointed it to said man and demanded that Elizabeth goes free. Barbossa glared and asked, "What's in yer head, boy?" Will moved closer to Barbossa, this time pointing the gun right at his heart.

"She goes free." Will repeated, this time more calmly. Barbossa's glare turned to a creepy grin and said,

"You've only got one shot n' we can't die." Will glanced over to me and I gave him the best advice I could, given the situation.

"Don't do anything stupid, Will." He looked back at Barbossa and did the one thing I told him not to. He ran to the side of the ship, jumped on the railing, and moved the gun so that it was now pointing at himself.

I shook my head at his stupidity as he said, "You can't, but I can." This caused Elizabeth to panic and try to run towards him. The crew members held her back, laughing the entire time. I heard Jack mutter in my ear, "like that." I had to hold back a grin.

Barbossa turned back to Will, as he had been watching the commotion and asked,

"Who are you?" Then Jack ran out from behind me and exclaimed,

"No one; he's no one! Distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed; lovely singing voice, though eunuch." Will then opened his stupid mouth and said,

"My name is Will Turner; my father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs through my veins." Jack gave up and walked back towards me, I smirked at him and whispered, "Sorry Jack. I guess ye can't lie 'bout everything." he glared at me but still pulled me back against his chest.

When I looked back to Will, he was threatening Barbossa,

"On my word, do as I say. Or I will pull this trigger, and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker." Barbossa studied Will, before he gave in and said,

"Name your terms Mr. Turner," Will then stupidly yelled,

"Elizabeth goes free!" Barbossa rolled his eyes and exclaimed,  
>"Yes, we know that one, anything else?" Will looked over at Jack and I, I could see Jack gesturing at himself and the crew so I looked back at Will and pointed to myself mouthing "free me," over and over again. Will looks back at Barbossa and says,<p>

"Isabella is to go free as well. And the crew, the crew is not to be harmed." Barbossa smirked at Will, "Agreed."

~B~

Will either wanted us to die, or he was incredibly stupid. Personally, I think it's the latter, seriously. He didn't even tell Barbossa where to set us free! The bastard will probably just drop us into the ocean and tell us to swim home!

Two hours have passed since Will and Barbossa made their "agreement." I had been leaning against Jack while we waited for the ship to arrive at the location we were to be set free. Jack would occasionally nuzzle my neck, placing a few kisses there.

Judging from how far out in the ocean we were, I knew Barbossa wasn't going to be dropping us off in Tortuga. All of a sudden, the boat lurched over, causing me to fall out of Jack's lap, as the ship came to a stop. Jack hopped off the crate we had been sitting in and helped me off the floor. He then grabbed my hand and ran to the other side of the ship and immediately saw where we had stopped.

About 200 yards from where the shipped had stopped was and island. I guessed that this was where Barbossa was leaving us, because Bo'sun had grabbed Elizabeth and pushed her onto the plank and the rest of the crew were waving their swords in her face in attempt to make her jump off faster. Will, being the amazingly stupid man that he was, tried to escape the grip of the men holding him and exclaimed,

"Barbossa, you lying bastard! You swore she'd go free!" I just rolled my eyes at him, already knowing what Barbossa was going to say.

"Don't dare impugn my honor, boy. I agreed she'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where."

By the end of the sentence, Barbossa was chuckling and I was sending Will a "you-are-so-incredibly-stupid" look. The entire crew started to laugh and proceeded to gag Will, and take him to the brig.

Barbossa turned back to Elizabeth, who was glaring at him, and said,

"Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads?"

"Aye!"

"So, I'll be having that dress back before you go." As Elizabeth was taking off the dress Jack turned towards the crew member that was holding him back and said,

"I always liked you." I just looked at Jack with an incredulous look on my face, as the man just growled at him in response, causing Jack backed off. Elizabeth threw the dress at Barbossa and said,

"It goes with your black heart." Barbossa held it close to him and exclaimed,

"Ohhhh, it's still warm," Before throwing it to the crew. Elizabeth slowly made her way towards the end of the plank, the crew members cheering her on the whole time, and just when she made it to the end, Bo'sun yelled,

"Too long," and stepped on the plank, causing her to fall into the water.

After a minute of watching her swim to shore, they pushed Jack and I towards the plank, apparently we were to jump in together. Jack then turned to Barbossa and said,

"I really thought we were passed all this." Barbossa then smirked at him and said,

"Jack, did you not notice? That be the same island that we made you governor of on our last little trip." Jack stared at the island for a moment before murmuring,

"I did notice." Barbossa smiled at Jack and said,

"Perhaps you'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape, but I doubt it." He and Bo'sun then pulled out their swords, pointed them at our throats, before Barbossa said, "Now off you go!" Jack seemed to think for a moment before saying,

"Last time you left me a pistol with one shot." I grinned at Jack before yelling,

"Yeah, where's me pistol! I am a pirate too. Technically since I am also being marooned I deserve one too!" Barbossa just grinned at us and yelled,

"By the powers your right! Where be Jack and Isabella's pistols? Bring them forward." He put his sword back in its sheath and grabbed our effects, Jack then said,

"Seeing as there is three of us, a gentlemen would give us another pistol for the girl." Barbossa sneered at Jack and said,

"It'll be one pistol for each pirate as per the code, and you can be the gentlemen, and shoot the lady; or starve to death yourself." He then threw our effects into the water. Sighing, Jack and I glanced at each other and nodding, before jumping into the water.

We swam to the reef in which our effects had landed on, which was difficult as our hands were tied together, grabbed them, and started heading towards shore.

Both of us reached the shore at the same time as Elizabeth, and when we did, Jack threw his belt and hat onto the ground and, looking back at the _Pearl_, said,

"That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away on my ship." I sighed, sitting down on the hot sand and watched the _Pearl_ sail away until it was no longer in my line of sight.

**Tell Me What You Think.  
>Please Review:)<strong>


	7. Chapter Six

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own The Pirates of the Caribbean or Twilight. They belong to Disney and Stephenie Meyer. I only like playing with the characters.**

Chapter Six

We hadn't been on the island long when I remembered that I still had my enchanted bag from Tia Dalma. I knew I had to have something in there that could help us. I took out the pouch, knowing that Elizabeth was watching me and reached inside for my journals. While I dug for those, I came across some dried food and a couple pouches of fresh water.

"Here," I held out a bottle of water to her.

"Where did you get this?" she asked.

I shrugged, "I had in my pouch. I also have some fresh water if yer thirsty." she nodded so I handed her one of the pouches. I looked over to Jack and asked him if he wanted some but he just shook his head. I shrugged and continued to search for my journals.

By the time I found the right journal, Elizabeth and Jack had walked off and came back with rum. Using some of the knowledge I gained from the future, I was able to build a nice fire to keep us warm throughout the night. Sitting around the fire, I took the time to think about Peter and Char, with all that has happened to me, I was hoping that everything was alright with them. I didn't realize how much I would miss them once I was gone.

I was finally able to get Jack to eat something, before I laid on the sand next to him. I curled into his side and promptly fell asleep, while Jack was running his hands through my hair, drinking his rum.

~B~

Several hours later I was woken up by the sound of singing, if you could call it that. Jack and Elizabeth were both very drunk and were dancing around the bonfire singing **_A Pirates Life for Me_**, at a very obnoxious volume. I watched, slightly jealous, as they both collapsed onto the sand and Elizabeth put her on Jack's shoulder and said,

"Jack, it must be really terrible for you to be trapped on this island." Jack then proceeded to wrap his arm around her shoulder and say,

"Oh yes, but the company is infinitely better than last time and the scenery has definitely improved―" Elizabeth, who had been looking at Jack's hand in a mixture of disgust and irritation, interrupted Jack and said,

"Mr. Sparrow, I'm not entirely sure that I've had quite enough rum to allow that kind of talk." Jack grinned at her and said,

"I know exactly what ye mean, but I wasn't exactly talking 'bout ye." Elizabeth looked over her shoulder at me then raised her bottle of rum and exclaimed,

"To freedom!" Jack looked at the bottle and then her suspiciously, before saying,

"To the _Black Pearl_," Jack completed the toast, walked over to me and laid down, drinking the rest of his rum and falling against the sand, unconscious. Almost immediately after Jack fell asleep, I closed my eyes, cuddling with Jack. I heard Elizabeth stand up and began moving around. I peeked an eye open and watched as she made her way towards the storage room, Jack dragged me to earlier. I shrugged and laid back down falling asleep once more.

~B~

A little before dawn I was shaken awake by Jack then he began screaming, "No! Not good! No! Not good! What are you doing? You burned all the food, the shade, the rum!" Elizabeth smirked at that and replied,

"Yes, the rum is gone." Jack got right up behind her and exclaimed,

"Why is the rum gone!" Elizabeth turned back to where she was facing him yelled,

"One, because it is a vile drink, that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels! Two, that signal is _over_ a thousand feet high, the _entire_ Royal Navy is out looking for me. Do you really think that there is even the slightest chance, they won't see it?" Jack still looked mortified, and in response to her little rant, exclaimed,

"But why is the rum gone!" Elizabeth sat down on the sand before responding,

"Just wait Captain Sparrow; you give it one hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye open and you'll see white sails on that horizon." Jack got his gun out, cocked it, and pointed it at Elizabeth's head; this caused me to run from where I had been observing this whole exchange, wide eyed, and whisper in his ear,

"Don't do it Jack, she's not worth it." He glanced at me and put his gun back in his belt. He then grabbed my hand and pulled me away.

Jack and I were now walking down the beach while Jack was ranting about Elizabeth.

After Jack had calmed down I pulled him down to sit on the sand beside me and I pulled out a bottle of rum for him from my bag.

He looked at me with a huge grin and kissed me. After a few seconds he pulled back, "Thank you, love." I smiled, "I put a few bottles in here last night. It's some bloody good rum."

He nodded in agreement. We sat there for most of the morning, sharing the rum, exchanging kisses, and eating some of the dried food from my pouch.

I risked sneaking a glance at Jack, who looked as though he was deep in thought. Jack pulled me closer to him, kissed me on the head and looking towards the horizon, sighed,

"They'll be no living with her after this."

There, about 100 yards from shore was the _Dauntless_, and a longboat was making its way towards the island.

~B~

"But we've got to save Will!"

We had just arrived at the _Dauntless_, and Elizabeth was trying to convince her father to sail to the Isla de Muerta and rescue Will. I gone unnoticed so far but I had a feeling that it wasn't going to last long.

"No! You're safe now; we will return to Port Royal immediately, and not go gallivanting after pirates!"

"Then we condemn him to death!" Governor Swann and Commodore Norrington were now both looking at Elizabeth with guilty expressions.

"The boys fate is regrettable; but then so is his decision to engage in piracy." Elizabeth looked outraged, and I am sure that I looked just about the same. Will, no matter how stupid, had kept his daughter from being killed; and now he wanted to leave him to die! These people were despicable!

"To rescue me! To prevent anything from happening to me!" Jack apparently felt this was the best time to cut into their conversation, and stepping forward, said,

"If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion; the Pearl was listing near scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely that she'll be able to make good time. Think 'bout it; the Black Pearl, the last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can ye pass that up?" Norrington glared at Jack before saying,

"By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow, and not only myself." He started to walk up the steps but Elizabeth followed him and looking desperate and said,

"Commodore, I beg you, please do this; for me, as a wedding gift." Norrington turned back around with an incredulous look on his face, and the Governor asked,

"Elizabeth! Are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?" Not even looking at her father, Elizabeth replied,

"I am." Jack then exclaimed,

"A wedding! I love weddings! Drinks all around!" I slapped him on the back of the head and said,

"Jack! You interrupted their special moment!" I then looked at Elizabeth and winked. This brought the attention to me, as everyone realized they had no idea who I was. The Governor was the first to recover, for he asked,

"And who are you?" I smirked at him and replied,

"I am Isabella de Rosa at yer service." curtsying at the end. I just knew I looked stupid because Jack was failing to hide his laughter.

"Are you a pirate as well?" Norrington asked. I rolled my eyes, "Of course I am. Have been since I was a babe." Now they were shocked.

"de Rosa is familiar, what is your father's name?" the Governor asked.

"Antonio de Rosa." I replied proudly. Everyone but Jack gasped at the name. My father was a famous pirate that had been killed by a rival pirate.

After the moment passed the Governor asked, "And what of your mother?"

I stiffly answered, "She died some time ago givin' birth to me stillborn brother."

I hid my face into Jack's side as he rubbed my arms. After a few minutes, the Governor cleared his throat and said,

"I'm sorry for your loss. Now, back to business." Norrington took this as his cue to speak and said,

"Mr. Sparrow, you will accompany these fine men to the helm, and provide them with a bearing to Isla de Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase, 'Silent as the Grave'. Do I make myself clear?" Jack grinned and replied,

"Inescapably," They then took Jack away, and when he was gone the Norrington turned to me.

"Miss de Rosa, you are to go with him and makes sure he is telling the truth. As I assume that since you are quite familiar with the man, that you can tell when he is lying. Then you are to accompany Elizabeth to the Governor's room. Once there you must not harm Elizabeth or it will cost you your life. Is that understood?" I nodded and ran after Jack. I don't understand why they were letting me stay with Elizabeth when I made it clear that I was a pirate but I wasn't going to complain.

~B~

About an hour later, I was sitting in the Governor's bedroom telling Elizabeth about how I met Jack, when there was a knock at the door and someone asked,

"Are you both decent?" It was the Norrington. I got off the bed and opened the door.

"What is it you need Commodore?" He studied me for a moment, before saying,

"You are going to accompany Mr. Sparrow, to the Isla de Muerta to insure that he does exactly as commanded."

"I get to go!"

"Yes, I and I hope you won't make me regret the decision. I assume you know how to use a sword?"

"Of course, my father taught me 'fore he was killed." Norrington flinched, most likely not used to a woman speaking the way that I do, then Elizabeth exclaimed,

"Why don't I get to go?" he looked at her and then looked away, before saying,

"Because, your father has ordered you to stay on the ship." Elizabeth looked outraged, and I knew why. It was basically the same thing that Jack had told me at the Isla de Muerta a couple of days ago; we women could take care of ourselves! I walked over to them and made sure I was standing right in front of the Norrington and said,

"I think she should come with me, she is great with a sword, n' I could really use some more help." he looked torn, but in the end he sighed and said,

"No. I am sorry, but you must stay on the ship." And with that he nodded at the both of us and walked out of the cabin. When I was sure he had left I turned back to Elizabeth and said,

"Let's start making your escape plan."

**Tell Me What You Think.**  
><strong>Please Review:)<strong>


	8. Chapter Seven

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own The Pirates of the Caribbean or Twilight. They belong to Disney and Stephenie Meyer. I only like playing with the characters.**

Chapter Seven

About an hour later, the Commodore had sent a soldier to escort me to the cargo hold where I knew Jack was. I walked into the cargo hold and immediately sought out Jack. I could see that he was currently sitting on a cargo crate, his hands in irons and clearly thinking hard about something. Oh, how I loved this man. He was just everything I want in a man, witty, funny, a little crazy, not to mention he looks good too. I couldn't think of anyone else I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

I have a feeling it wouldn't be long since we are practically in the lap of the Royal Navy and are guaranteed to be hanged after we help them capture and take down the _Pearl_.

~B~

Now I just have to figure out when to tell him I loved him and hopefully he feels the same. Though from the way that he had been acting lately, I am almost positive that he feels the same way as I do.

I sighed and walked over to Jack and sat down next to him, leaning into his side, "Do you have a plan for Isla de Muerta?" I asked.

He looked at me for a minute, almost confused as to why I would ask me that, when he saw that I was still wearing my "pirating outfit" and my belt had two pistols and a sword attached to it. I was ready for battle.

"No! You can't come! You could get hurt!" he all but screamed in my ear. I glared at him for a moment before exclaiming,

"Just because I am a woman, doesn't mean that I can't take care of myself! I am perfectly capable with a sword n' amazing with a gun!" He sighed before saying,

"I'm sorry; I know that, I just don't want you to get hurt." I could feel my eyes softening and I gave me a small smile,

"I'll be fine Jack. I am a pirate, after all." I smirked at him and kissed him on the cheek and walked back over to where Norrington was standing, watching this whole exchange.

~B~

"So, when are we goin' to arrive at the Isla de Muerta?"

I was currently talking with Norrington about the plan of action for when we got to the island, and to me, the more he explained it, the more it seemed like he had no idea what he was doing.

"Oh, we should be arriving there any minute." I smiled at him and said,

"Well, then if ye will excuse me, I am goin' to make sure I have everything I need." He looked at me and nodded, before walking up to the helm.

I made my way down the Governor's quarters and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" I rolled my eyes at how cheerful she sounded, and replied,

"It's Bella, can I come in?" I heard light shuffling, then the door was thrown open. Elizabeth was standing in front of me in a dress, but I knew that underneath it she was wearing a blouse and some breeches. She ushered me in and closed the door. I turned around so I was facing her and said,

"Okay, ye know the plan. I am goin' to suggest that the Commodore should lock ye in his office n' when they come to get ye, I need ye to act totally opposed to the idea. After yer sure no one will see ye, take off the dress n' use that n' the sheets, I put in there, to climb out of the ship n' take a longboat, over to the _Black Pearl,_ try to free our crew, Then convince them to come help us on the island. Understand?" She nodded and I sighed.

What could possibly go wrong?

~B~

An hour later, Norrington, Jack, and I were sitting in a longboat with a handful of soldiers.

"I don't care for the situation." Norrington had been changing his mind every five minutes about whether or not he should actually let us go through with the plan. Now he was on the negative side of his choice. It was starting to piss me off.

"Any attempt to storm into the caves could turn to an ambush." Jack sat up and moved over next to Norrington.

"Not if yer the one doin' the ambushin'. I could convince Barbossa to send his men out with their little boats. You n' yer mates return to the _Dauntless_ n' blast the bloody hell out of them with yer little cannons. What do have to lose?" Norrington glared at nothing and replied,

"Nothing I'd lament being rid of." Jack sighed and said,

"Now, to be quite honest with ye, there's still a risk to those aboard the _Dauntless_, which includes the future Mrs. Commodore." I smirked and added,

"Yeah, how about ye lock her in yer office n' then she will be perfectly safe." Norrington looked at Jack and I before nodding and telling one of the soldiers to lock her in the office.

~B~

Jack and I were rowing down the stream into the main tunnel on Isla de Muerta. I was leaning against his shoulder humming _**A Pirates Life For Me**_.

When we reached the end of the stream, Jack helped me out of the boat and we started making our way to the main chamber. We got there just as Barbossa put a dagger to Will's neck. Jack and I pushed our way through the crowd. One by one, the crew fell silent as the caught sight of us.

When we made it to the front of the crowd, Will saw us and exclaimed,

"Bella, Jack!" Barbossa looked between the two of us, shock clearly written on his face and said,

"It's not possible."

"Not probable," Jack mockingly replied. Will started struggling within his shackles and asked,

"Where's Elizabeth?" I smirked and responded,

"She's safe, just like Jack promised. She all set to marry the Commodore, just like she promised." Will looked furious after I said that.

"N' ye get to die for her, just like ye promised. So we're all men of our word, really." Jack finished, causing me to cough, so he added, "Except for Elizabeth n' Bella who are in fact, women." Barbossa glared at Jack and yelled,

"Shut up! You're next!" Will was then forced back down over the chest, and the dagger replaced in its original position at his neck. Just as Barbossa moved to slit Will's throat, Jack interrupted again,

"You don't want to be doing that, mate." Barbossa looked up at him and said,

"No, I really think I do." He turned back to Will,

"Your funeral." At this I giggled, and Barbossa rolled his eyes.

"Why don't I want to be doing it?" Jack grabbed my hand and pulled me with him as he walked up the hill that Barbossa was standing on,

"Well because the _HMS Dauntless_, pride of the Royal Navy, is floating just off shore, waiting for you."

~B~

When Jack said that, the crew members started to whisper amongst themselves. It sounded like they were most definitely worried. Jack squeezed my hand, before letting go of it and stepping closer to Barbossa.

"Just here me out, mate. You order yer men to row out to the _Dauntless_. To do what they do best." Here the whole crew laughed and nodded. "Robert's yer uncle. Fanny's yer aunt. There ye are with two ships; the makings of yer very own fleet. Of course, you'll take the grandest as yer flagship n' who's to argue? But what of the _Pearl_? Name me captain, Bella as me first mate." I shook my head but grinned.

"I'll sail under yer colors. I'll give you 10% of me plunder. N' ye get to introduce yerself as _Commodore_ Barbossa. Savvy?" Barbossa studied Jack and me for a moment before asking,

"I suppose in exchange, you want me to not kill the whelp." Jack looked at me and I smirked, and responded for him,

"No, no, no. Not at all. By all means, kill the whelp. Just not yet." I looked at Jack and nodded, he continued for me.

"Wait to lift the curse. Wait for the opportune moment. For instance," Jack scooped up a handful of medallions, "After you've killed Norrington's men. Every last one." Jack dropped the medallions in one by one. Will then yelled,

"You've been planning this ever since you learned my name." Jack looked at Will and nodded.

"Yep." Barbossa the stepped forward and exclaimed,

"I want 50% of your plunder."

"15%"

"40%"

"25%. I'll buy ye a hat, a really big one, _Commodore._" Barbossa looked at Jack and smiled, they shook hands, and Barbossa exclaimed,

"We have an accord." Jack then turned to the crew and yelled,

"All hands to the boats!" He then turned to Barbossa and said, "Apologies. You give the orders." Barbossa grinned at Jack before turning back to the crew and exclaiming,

"Gentlemen, take a walk." The crew smiled and started to file out of the cave. Jack turned to the newly appointed, Commodore Barbossa and asked,

"Not to the boats?"

~B~

Much later Jack, Barbossa, and I were sifting through the treasure, after a couple moments of silence Barbossa said,

"I must admit Jack, I thought I had you figured out. But it turns out you're a hard man to predict." Jack winked at me and mouthed _"Opportune Moment"_, before turning to Barbossa and exclaiming,

"Me? I'm dishonest. And a dishonest man ye can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly, it's the honest ones ye want to watch out for, because ye can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly stupid." Jack then grabbed the sword of the man in front of him, kicked him into the water, and then threw the sword to Will. I pulled out my own sword at the same time Jack pulled out his and then the battle began.

I defeated two men before I saw that Will was in quite the predicament. He was fighting three men at once and was doing okay, but if someone didn't step in soon, he would be skewered. I ran over and started to battle the man that was coming onto Will from behind. After a couple minutes of slashing and stabbing, I was fed up so I used what Peter taught me and quickly knocked the bastard out.

I stood back for a moment, watching Barbossa and Jack fight. They were slowly making their way up a hill when Barbossa threw Jack to the ground, dropped his sword and said something to Jack. Jack then stood up and stabbed his sword into Barbossa.

Of course, nothing happened because he was cursed, he just laughed and pulled the sword out of his stomach and stabbed Jack.

I froze. No, no, no, no, no, no, no. Jack could not die! I hadn't told him I loved him yet! I couldn't, _wouldn't_ survive without him!

"JACK!" I started running towards him but stopped when he backed up into a patch of moonlight, and revealed that he was also cursed. I sighed in relief. He wasn't going to die!

Just as soon as my relief came, another pirate popped up before me and I sighed, starting to fight yet again.

~B~

After much, much more fighting, Elizabeth finally showed up, but she came without the crew. I looked at her and asked, "Where are they?" she replied,

"They said they had the code to consider." Just then a pirate threw a bomb that knocked Will to the ground and yelled,

"I'm going to teach you the meaning of pain!" Elizabeth grabbed a solid gold cane, ran up behind him, and yelled,

"Do you like pain!" She then whacked him on the head with the cane and said, "Try wearing a corset." She then helped Will up and looked over to where Jack was fighting Barbossa and asked, "What side is Jack on?" Will looked at them and responded,

"At the moment," I then finished for him.

"His!" And we went back to fighting.

All of a sudden I heard a scream, and turned to see three, skeletal pirates, shish-kabobbed on a golden cane. Elizabeth then grabbed a bomb, stuck it in the middle guy's stomach. Then together she and Will pushed them into a moonlight free area. The guy, with the bomb in his stomach, tried to take it out, but when he couldn't, he looked at Elizabeth and exclaimed,

"That's not fair!" I looked away as I heard an explosion and continued to fight.

I stealthily put back the medallions, I had taken earlier, before continuing to fight what was left of the pirates.

After I defeated the last pirate, I ran towards Jack, who slit his palm, and threw the medallion to Will. I was stopped short by Barbossa, who took his pistol out and pointed it at me.

I looked at Jack, he had faltered when he saw the gun was pointed at me before, pulling out his own gun and pointed it at Barbossa. He pulled the trigger.

_**Boom.**_

Barbossa slowly turned to look at Jack and smirked.

"Ten years you carry that gun, and now you waste the shot."

"He didn't waste it!" We all turned to look at Will who, at that moment, dropped the last two medallions into the chest. Barbossa ripped open his shirt and there it was, running down his white shirt, was a thick, stream, of red blood. He gaped at Jack and whispered,

"I feel… cold." He then fell backwards onto the treasure. Dead.

**Tell Me What You Think.**  
><strong>Please Review:)<strong>

_Author's Note: All that is left is the Epilogue. After that Who knows, I might begin working on another story:)_


	9. Epilogue

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own The Pirates of the Caribbean or Twilight. They belong to Disney and Stephenie Meyer. I only like playing with the characters.**

Epilogue

Seven days later Jack and I were being led to the Gallows. I could see Elizabeth standing next to her father and Norrington. The _Black Pearl_'s crew had been defeated and with the exception of Pintel and Ragetti, they were safely locked away in Port Royal's prison, waiting to be executed. Pintel and Ragetti had escaped and no one knew where they had gone.

I sighed and looked over at Jack and listened to the charges against us.

"Jack Sparrow, you are here today, for your willful commission of crimes against the crown. Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature. The most egregious of these to be cited herewith. Piracy, smuggling..." I tuned out the voice and looked over to Elizabeth, I could see that she was speaking to her father about something but I couldn't read her lips. I caught the rest of Jack's and subsequently my own charges,

"Impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy. Impersonation a cleric of the church of England." I laughed to myself, I remember that one, I impersonated a nun along with him. I saw Jack laughing to and then he looked at me and winked. "Sailing under false colors, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation, and general lawlessness. And for these crimes you both have been sentenced to be, on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your souls." By this time tears were running freely down my face and I couldn't stop them.

~B~

I took one last look into the crowd and saw that Will had stopped in front of Elizabeth and her father. Elizabeth looked shocked about whatever Will said but then Will just turned around and started making his way towards the gallows.

They put the noose around our necks. I then heard Norrington say,

"Marines." And Elizabeth exclaim,

"I can't breathe!" Before she fell to the ground; the Governor started to fan Elizabeth, but right as the hangman pulled the lever, she sat up. I heard Will yell,

"_Move!_" and as I watched he threw a sword right at the spot that Jack's feet were about to pass. I quickly grabbed a sword and sliced Jack's noose. Jack grabbed my hand and pulled me with him.

Will then flipped of the edge of the gallows and grabbed the rope, he threw it to Jack and they then used it to trip the soldiers. They ended up knocking out about thirteen soldiers, with me running behind them fighting anyone who tried to get up, before we were cornered.

Norrington then walked up and exclaimed,

"I thought we might have to endure some ill-conceived escape attempt. But not from you Mr. Turner." I rolled my eyes at him. The Governor then said,

"On our return from Port Royal, I granted you clemency. And this is how you thank me? By throwing your lot in with him? He's a pirate!" Will and I both exclaimed,

"And a _good_ man!" I stopped talking and let Will speak.

"If all I have achieved is that the hangman will earn three pairs of boots instead of two, so be it. At least my conscience will be clean." Norrington glared at us and said,

"You forget your place." Will glanced at me and said,

"It's right here, between you and Jack." Elizabeth then stepped forward.

"As is mine." Her father then exclaimed,

"Elizabeth! Lower your weapons. For goodness sake, _put them down_!" They all lowered their guns.

Norrington looked heart broken and asked,

"So this is where your heart truly lies?"

"It is." Jack then stepped forward and exclaimed,

"Well! I'm feeling rather good about all this! I think we've all arrived at a very special place. Spiritually. Ecumenically. Grammatically." He walked over to the Commodore. "I want you to know that I was cheering for you, mate." Then Elizabeth, "Elizabeth, it would never have worked between us, darling. I'm sorry. I already have a sweetheart." He grabbed my hand and turned to Will, "Will, nice hat." And he finally turned to me. "Bella… time to go." He then did something that I should have seen coming, he kissed me.

I laughed as he pulled back. I let him pull me over to the edge of the wall, where we stood, precariously. I had just noticed the parrot flying, free over the ocean behind us. Quickly I looked over to Elizabeth and William, I smiled at them.

Jack spoke loudly and clearly, holding me snug against him. I braced myself for the fall. "Men! This is the day that you will always remember as the day that you –" And then he stumbled, falling over the battlement and taking me with him. I was prepared for this, so I smoothly dived into the waves and swam back up to the surface calmly.

~B~

As I waded in the water, staring at the _Black Pearl_, I felt Jack swim up behind me. He kept an arm around me to anchor our bodies together, and simply breathed in the salty air. We shared a smile and a few light kisses.

We drifted closer to the magnificent ship and began swimming again. Soon we were heaved onboard by the crew. Jack held my hand tightly and walked us over to Gibbs, who stood with a smile on his lips.

"I thought you were supposed to keep to the code," Jack said, somewhat accusingly, one brow raised at the man.

Gibbs gave a crooked smirk. "We figured they were more actual… guidelines."

"Well, thank you," I grinned and bent forward to kiss him on the cheek. His face went red.

"That's enough of that," Jack barked, tucking me under his arm. "They'll be no kissing unless it be regarding myself in which case I'd like us to take residence in _our_ cabin for an hour or several." The lust in his eyes was enough to make me melt into his side. "I love you" I whispered into Jack's ear. His eyes lit up brighter than before.

Just then Cotton appeared beside him and handed my love his worn hat. He grinned. "Thank you."

Anamaria approached us with his coat now and I nudged him. He looked at me and I tilted my head towards her. With a small smile, she placed his jacket on his broad shoulders, "Captain Jack Sparrow," she announced, "the _Black Pearl_ is yours."

His grin grew wistful as he ventured over to the wheel of _his_ ship, pulling me after him. We both studied the beautiful vessel with fondness until Jack realised that the whole crew was watching. Instantly, he straightened up and lost his grin.

"On deck, you scabrous dogs! Man the braces!" They rushed to work and he turned to stare out at the ocean before us. "Now," he murmured, "bring me that horizon."

I wrapped myself around him, resting my cheek on his chest. Jack looked down at me and whispered, "_I love you too, Bella._" I smiled into his chest. Then quietly, I glanced up at him. "Where are we sailing to, Captain?"

He grinned down at me and pressed a kiss to my lips. "Wherever the wind takes us, my love," he winked. I smiled to myself as he took out his compass, humming a familiar tune. "And really bad eggs," he sung lowly. His eyes were intent on the sinking sun. "Drink up, me 'arties, yo ho."

The compass snapped shut.

**Well this is the end.**  
><strong>Tell Me What You Think.<strong>  
><strong>Please Review:)<strong>


End file.
